jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Freighttrain, The/Zoid Counterparts to the Prehistoric Species Featured in the Jurassic Park Franchise
(Updated as of 16/12/2019) Contact e-mail: freighttrain@email.com Hello fans of Jurassic Park and Zoids, I am known as Freighttrain and in this blog post I have made a list of the prehistoric genera featured in all official media of the Jurassic Park franchise that have Zoid counterparts, just for fun. This list is derived from a blog post I have made on the Zoids wiki featuring a list of all known Zoids arranged in a quasi-phylogenetic taxonomic order. And on related developments I have made similar blog posts regarding the Alien and Gundam franchises that also featuring definitive classification systems and speculation. Notes: *'For convenience', the names of each genus link to both their wikipedia articles and their articles on this wiki, with the wikipedia links being featured in the Zoid counterparts list directly after these notes and the Jurassic Park wiki article links being found in the genus headings of the Zoid listings section that comprises the bulk of this blog post. *In this list I use the genus Deinonychus instead of Velociraptor in the classification of the first three Zoids to be supposedly based on Velociraptor (Rev Raptor, Gun Sniper and Snipe Master), this is due the well known misconception in the Jurassic Park franchise and the fact that their model kits were released in 1999. And yes I am aware that Deinonychus is also featured in Jurassic Park media. *Whilst Bio Volcano is allegedly based on Megaraptor despite clearly being designed after a dromaeosaurid due to the anatomy of it's feet, I have classified it as based on Utahraptor as that is the largest known genus of dromaeosaurid. *Despite not listing Bio Megaraptor here as I classify it as being based on Austroraptor which is a genus not featured in any offical Jurassic Park media, I only mention it here as context for the above note. **Bio Megaraptor is allegedly not based on it's namesake and mentions no other classfication in it's article despite clearly being based on a dromaeosaurid due to the anatomy of it's feet, I have classified it as based on Austroraptor as that is the largest known genus of dromaeosaurid with a characteristically long snout similar to that of Bio Megaraptor. *As Seismosaurus is based on it's namesake which is a genus now classified as a species of Diplodocus (hallorum), I have listed it as such. *As Ultrasaurus is based on it's namesake which is a genus classified nomen dubium, I have listed it as based on Giraffatitan which is the largest known confirmed genus of brachiosaurid, despite Sauroposeidon being taller as it is believed to be more closely related to titanosaurs. Though it is possibly more appropriate to just list it more ambiguously as a brachiosaurid. List of Jurassic Park Genera With Zoid Counterparts: Molluscs *Ammonite Arthropods *Eurypterid Marine reptiles *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Sarcosuchus'' Synapsids *''Dimetrodon'' Dinosaurs *''Panoplosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Amargasaurus'' *''Brontosaurus'' *''Diplodocus'' **''D. hallorum'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Giraffatitan'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Microraptor'' *''Unenlagia'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Utahraptor'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Giganotosaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Gorgosaurus'' *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Archaeopteryx'' Pterosaurs *''Pteranodon'' *''Quetzalcoatlus'' Mammals *''Smilodon'' *''Elasmotherium'' *''Megacerops'' *''Mammoth'' =Molluscs= Cephalopods Ammonite =Arthropods= Eurypterids ('sea scorpions') =Marine reptiles= Plesiosaurs ''Plesiosaurus Mosasaurs Mosasaurus Crocodilians Sarcosuchus =Synapsids= Dimetrodon =Dinosaurs= Thyreophorans Ankylosaurs Nodosaurids Panoplosaurus Ankylosaurids Ankylosaurus Stegosaurs Kentrosaurus Stegosaurus Ceratopsians Centrosaurines Styracosaurus Chasmosaurines Triceratops Pachycephalosaurids Pachycephalosaurus Ornithopods Iguanodon Parasaurolophus Sauropods Dicraeosaurids Amargasaurus Diplodocids Brontosaurus Diplodocus ''D. hallorum Brachiosaurids ''Brachiosaurus Giraffatitan Theropods Dilophosaurids Dilophosaurus Dromaeosaurids Microraptor Unenlagia Velociraptor Deinonychus Utahraptor Therizinosaurids Therizinosaurus Allosauroids Allosaurids Allosaurus Carcharodontosaurids Giganotosaurus Tyrannoraptorans Maniraptoromorphs Ornitholestes Tyrannosaurids Gorgosaurus Tarbosaurus Tyrannosaurus Spinosaurids Spinosaurus Aves Archaeopteryx =Pterosaurs= Pteranodontids Pteranodon Azdarchids Quetzalcoatlus =Mammals= Machairodontines (sabre-toothed cats) Smilodon Perissodactyls Rhinocerotids Elasmotherium Brontotheres Megacerops Elephantids Mammuthus'' Category:Blog posts